Windspiel
by fairyfeather
Summary: Ginny ist die Prinzessin der Elfen, Draco der Prinz der Feen. Elfen und Feen sind Unterrassen der Hexen und Zauberer. Und jetzt sind sie gezwungen, zusammen einen Ball zu eröffnen ...
1. Default Chapter

Kleine Entschuldigung: ich hatte euch eine One-shot versprochen, doch sie war zu – pervers, na ja eigentlich könnte man das ja nicht mal pervers nennen, aber es war ungewohnt. Aber verdammt gut . Sry. Ich will sie trotzdem nicht veröffentlichen, ihr könntet mich sonst zu schnell für einen anderen Stil verurteilen.

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören, sofern sie euch bekannt sind, Joanne K. Rowling, der Rest gehört mir. Ebenso diese wunderbare Welt, nur die Plätze, von denen ihr schon gelesen habt – ums kurz zu machen: alles was ihr kennt ist von Mrs Rowling, das Andere von Mrs Ich.

Das was ihr jetzt sehen werdet ist etwas ziemlich neues, ich habe die Welt der Weasleys ein bisschen durcheinandergebracht, Feen und Elfen zugefügt, die ihr euch aber bitte als ganz normale Zauberer und Hexen vorstellt, nur eben dass die Elfen Flügel haben. Joar, die Feen nicht. Amen.

Es gibt kein Slash, keine perversen Szenen, und auch keine Schlachtfelder, zumindest glaube ich das im Moment. Also auch keine Altersbegrenzung.

Verzeiht mir dass ich so ausführlich beschreibe, ich will, dass ihr euch eine richtige Fantasiewelt vorstellen könnt.

Amen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und REVIEWEN!

Denkt daran, Reviews sind der Sauerstoff aller Autoren.

**1.) Ballpläne**

Ginny Weasley stand auf bevor Allegra, ihre persönliche Dienerin, sie wecken würde.

Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr. Sie sah sich in ihrem großen Schlafzimmer um. In der Mitte stand ein großes, himmelblaues Bett, rund, mit Baldachin. Der komplette Raum war kreisrund und eine Hälfte war ein einziges Fenster, das einen Blick auf die bezaubernde Landschaft mehrere hundert Meter unter ihm zeigte. Die Bäume trugen leuchtende grüne, weiße und gelbe Blätter, der See schimmerte und reflektierte das strahlende Blau des Himmels.

Ihr Zimmer selbst war aus weißem Marmor neben der großen zweitürigen Flügeltür stand links ein der Rundung der Wand angepasster Schreibtisch, rechts eine ebenso angepasste und hellblaue Kommode mit Spiegel.

Ginny ging durch die Tür auf einen großen Gang, bog aber gleich in ein anderes Zimmer.

Es war ein Badezimmer, doch überall standen Pflanzen in Rosa und grün.

Das Siebzehnjährige Mädchen stellte sich vor die verspiegelte Wand und ließ ihr dünnes Nachtgewand fallen. Sie sah noch verschlafen, aber dennoch anmutig und schön aus.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und faltete dabei ihre kleinen Flügel aus.

Sie schimmerten in sämtlichen Farben, aber sehr dezent, federlos, und waren etwas größer als ihre Schulterblätter an denen sie sich befanden.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!" Sie winkte ihrem Spiegelbild zu und stieg in die Dusche um sich zu waschen.

Als sie zehn Minuten später in ihr Schlafgemach huschte wartete Allegra schon auf sie.

Allegra war eine etwa dreißigjährige, hochgewachsene Frau mit braunem kurzen Haar, genau wie Ginny dem Volk der Elfen angehörig, doch keine Hexe.

„Ginny!", begrüßte sie das Mädchen. „Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?"

Ginny stieg auf den kleinen Hocker, den man ihr hingestellt hatte.

„Natürlich. Was steht heute alles auf dem Programm?", fragte sie ausgelassen, während Allegra ihr ein grüngoldenes Kleid anlegte. Es war federleicht, hauchdünn und ging ihr bis etwas über die Knie. Die dünnen Träger waren fast unsichtbar, genau wie kleinen Häckchen, die Allegra gerade über ihrem Ausschnitt ineinander verknüpfte.

Sie fühlten sich selbst wie Seide an.

„Ihr müsst mit eurer Mutter den Ball besprechen und danach bekommt ihr Unterricht in Gesang", erklärte Allegra und band um Ginnys schlanke Taille grüne, verspielt wirkende Bändchen, die unten Lose hinabbaumelten. Dann zog band sie ihr die grünen Schnürsandalen um. „Gegen Mittag wollten Eure Freunde kommen, Hermine und die beiden Jungs. Soll ich sie dann in ihr Zimmer führen?"

„Klaro." Ginny schnalzte vergnügt mit der Zunge. „Ally?", fragte sie und hüpfte vor ihre Komode. „Könnten Sie vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass wir dann etwas … zu Knabbern haben?"

Allegra runzelte vergnügt die Stirn. „Mit Euch komme ich noch in Teufels Küche, Ginny! Aber ich werde sehen was ich machen kann!"

Mrs Weasley hatte strengstens angeordnet, dass Ginny keine Naschereien mehr auf ihr Zimmer bekäme, weil sie ihre letzten zwei Gesangsstunden geschwänzt hatte.

Übermütig drückte sie Allegra einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Ally!", quietschte sie und wartete, bis Allegra einen Teil ihrer Haare nach oben gesteckt und mit kleinen goldenen Perlen befestigt hatte.

Dann legte sie sich eine goldene Kette in Form einer Träne um und tänzelte, ihrer Dienerin noch einmal zuwinkend, kichernd aus dem Zimmer.

Sie rannte unzählige leere Gäge entlang, allesamt waren sie in hellen Farben und mit vielen Fenstern ausgestattet, außerdem befanden sich überall Pflanzen und kleine Brunnen oder Wasserfälle. Es sah alles verspielt, natürlich und frisch aus.

Ein Fremder hätte sich nicht zurechtgefunden in diesem Schloss, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Zu viele Gänge, zu viele Treppen. Ginny eilte sie hinauf, bis sie plötzlich in einem langen Korridor stand, der in einer beeindruckenden Flügeltür endete.

Zwei männliche Elfen standen vor der Tür, in Gewänder gehüllt, die an Blätter erinnerten und doch aus Stoff waren.

Augenblicklich verlangsamerte Ginny ihre Gangart, sie schritt, schwebte schon fast, über den langen orangenen Teppich und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Prinzessin!", sagten die beiden Elfen und nickten ihr zu.

Ginny grinste sie an und zog im Vorbeigehen dem zu ihrer Rechten die Mütze ins Gesicht. „Hey Jungs!", meinte sie kess.

Die beiden Elfen, Joe und Benny verdrehten die Augen. „Passt auf, Chaoskönigin, dort drinnen ist die königliche Feenfamilie. Samt Sohn!"

Ginnys Lächeln verstarb sofort. Benny und Joe wussten genau, dass sie die Malfoys hasste. Allen voran Draco.

„Also, lächeln!", brachte sie durch die zusammengepressten Zähne hervor, rückte Joes Mütze zurecht und setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

Benny und Joe öffneten die Türen und Ginny trat ein.

Der Raum war lang und hoch gebaut, vor ihr erstreckte sich ein mattsilberner Teppich, die Wände waren weiß und mit glänzenden Vögeln bemalt, die umherflatterten und aussahen wie Paradiesvögel.

Die drei Thröne am Ende des Raumes waren gewaltig und schienen aus gigantischen Blättern gebaut, auf denen Tautropfen zu sehen waren.

In der Mitte saß Arthur Weasley, einen grünen Zaubererumhang um die Schultern gelegt, neben ihm Molly, sei trug ein dunkelviolettes Gewand und eine Krone.

Vor den zwei höchsten aller magischen Elfen standen Mr und Mrs Malfoy mit ihrem Sohn. Lucius Malfoys Haar schlug leichte Wellen auf seinen Schultern, die einen schwarzen Zaubererumhang trugen, Narcissa trug ein weißes Kleid, zusammengesetzt aus unzähligen Federn.

Draco Malfoy war der einzige von ihnen, der eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-shirt trug, ziemlich schicht, als würde er nicht der Feenprinz sein, doch man sah ihm seine Stellung dennoch an.

Kälte lag in der Luft und es war nach Ginnys Meinung viel zu ruhig als sie den langen Teppich entlang ging.

Vorerst ohne ein Wort zu den Malfoys setzte sie sich zu Arthur Weasleys Linken. „Hey ihr Zwei!", strahlte sie die beiden an, dann nickte sie den Malfoys zu.

Sie grüßten nicht zurück.

„Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Feen und Elfen hat nachgelassen, Molly, und wenn das so weitergeht kann für die Zauberschaft keine Energie mehr hergestellt werden. Sie wissen, das ist unsere Aufgabe, die Magie am Leben zu erhalten und wenn der große Garten nicht rund um die Uhr bewacht wird, wird er sterben!", sagte Narcissa.

Der große Garten war ungefähr so groß wie London, in ihm befanden sich unzählige Pflanzen, die Stunde für Stunde einen Tropfen hergaben, der in Magie umgewandelt werden konnte und die Feen und Elfen waren vom Zaubereiministerium dafür ausgewählt worden, vor hunderten von Jahren schon, diesen Garten in Ordnung zu halten. Doch leider kam es immer wieder zu Komplikationen, was auch daran lag, dass Feen und Elfen nicht gerade die besten Freunde, obwohl sich sehr ähnlich, waren.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon oft genug gesagt, Narcissa, die Feen halten sich nicht an den Arbeitsplan den das Zaubereiministerium erstellt hat, wie oft wollen Sie das eigentlich noch -"

„Wir halten uns sehr wohl an den Plan, das können wir nachweisen, aber ihr Elfen, ihr scheint euch nicht darum zu kümmern!", sagte Narcissa kalt.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Dieses Thema war seit die Malfoys und die Weasleys die beiden Thröne besetzten tagtäglich Grund für neue Streitereien und obwohl ihr davor grauste und sie das ganze einfach nur noch lächerlich fand, sie wussste, wenn sie das Amt ihrer Mutter übernehmen und Draco Malfoy das seines Vaters (bei den Elfen regierten stets die Frauen, die Feen hatten dagegen schon seit Jahrhunderten nur männliche Herrscher), es würde genauso weitergehen.

„Ich wäre ja dafür", begann Arthur diplomatisch, dass wir Filchs Angebot annehmen, das ganze von jetzt an vom Ministerium überwachen zu lassen, Sie wissen beide so gut wie wir, dass verdammt viel auf dem Spiel steht."

„Und eine Niederlage eingestehen?", kam von Lucius. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. „Ihre Niederlage?"

„Wessen Niederlage auch immer!", meinte Arthur erschöpft. Er war nicht gerne für die Magie verantwortlich, noch dazu als Muggelfan, und solche Diskussionen verabscheute er schlichtweg. Mit den Malfoys wollte er so oder so so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. „Filch hat es uns angeboten und es wäre das beste. Ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei ihm, um ein paar neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu besprechen, damit Brixton nicht von den Muggels entdeckt werden kann."

Ginny lächelte leicht. Sie wusste dass Arthur Weasley nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, würden aufeinmal ein paar Muggel in Brixton, dem gigantischen Schlossähnlichem Gebäude hier stehen.

Lucius Malfoy schoss förmlich Giftpfeile mit seinen Blicken ab.

Molly jedoch stand auf, wuselte auf die Malfoys zu und gab ihnen der Reihe nach der Hand, während ihr Händedruck fest und energisch war bekam sie immer nur weiche und unwillige zurück.

„Lucius, Narcissa", sagte Molly nickend. „Draco, wir erwarten sie dann heute abend beim Traditionsball."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und Ginny wusste genau, dass er nichts davon hielt, zusammen mit den Weasleys einen Ball eröffnen und den Hexen, Zauberern, Feen und Elfen vorspielen zu müssen, sie wären die besten Freunde.

Während Arthur aufstand und den Gästen zum Abschied zunickte, wie es sich gehörte, blieb Ginny sitzen, ihr Blick ruhte emotionslos und von oben herab auf Draco.

Die Malfoys drehten sich um, Draco folgte ihnen und als sie den langen Teppich hinunterschritten fiel Ginny wie schon so oft auf, dass sie nicht so leicht wie die Elfen über ihn gingen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Feen keine Flügel hatten, auch wenn die Elfen ihre nicht zum Fliegen benutzen konnten.

Nur Draco hatte einen leichten Gang und sofort schoss Ginny ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: _Arroganz beflügelt_.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer neben ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren.

Arthur Weasley wischte sich mit einem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ehrlich, diese Malfoys sind unausstehlich! Ginny, Schatz, wie hast du geschlafen?"

Er beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und umarmte sie.

„Ganz gut", sagte Ginny. Sie war froh dass sie jetzt alleine mit ihren Eltern war und sich wieder normal benehmen konnte.

„Wo sind Ron und die Zwillinge? Schon im Esszimmer?", fragte sie.

Molly nickte und wuselte, sie an der Hand haltend, den Teppich entlang. „Komm, Ginny, du musst auch was essen!", plapperte sie. „Und dann müssen wir dein Kleid nochmal anprobieren, dann hast du eine Stunde lang Gesang – Keine Widerrede!", sagte sie streng als Ginny empört nach Luft schnappte. „Du weißt ganz genau dass du die zwei letzten Stunden nachholen musst!"

„Aber gleich eine Stunde lang?", meinte Ginny gequält und sah verzweifelt zu ihrem Vater. Der grinste sie nur schulterzuckend an.

„Ich kann dir da nicht helfen, Ginny. Das mit dem Gesang ist Frauensache!" Er kam zu ihnen an die Tür. „Also, meine Beiden. Ich muss ins Ministerium. Ich denke ich werde rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen wieder da sein! Und falls Albus mir eine Eule schickt, wegen den Verwarnungen an die Muggel, dann legt sie mir bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch!"

Und schon war er durch die zwei Flügeltüren verschwunden.

„Mum!", fing Ginny auch gleich wieder an. „Muss das sein? Eine Stunde lang? Ich hab heute schon genug zu tun, ich muss das Kleid anpassen lassen und …"

„Und?" Molly drängte sie eine Treppe hinunter, nicht auf Benny und Joe achtend, die sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen konnten. „Und ansonsten gar nichts, du hast noch genug Zeit für Harry und Hermine, und dann ist heute abend der Ball. Was soll das, Ginny!", schimpfte sie energisch.

Ginny zog einer vorbeigehenden Hexe eine Grimasse und bekam als Antwort nur ein heiseres Lachen.

Die meisten, die oben in Brixton arbeiteten, wo die Weasleys wohnten (der restliche Teil Brixtons war von vielen anderen Hexen und Zauberern, von denen mehrere auch Elfen waren, bewohnt), wussten genau, dass die Tochter der Königin das Singen liebte, aber eben nicht den Unterricht.

Ginny und ihre Mutter eilten an den vielen Fenstern vorbei, die den Blick auf die Landschaft tief unter ihnen boten. In der Ferne sah Ginny Hogwarts das jetzt während der Ferien dennoch genügend Schüler beherbergte. Ginny wäre gerne einmal dort geblieben, doch der Ball erlaubte es nicht und auch ihre Aufgaben als Prinzessin. Doch zum Glück war Ron, der jetzt sein siebtes Schuljahr machte, auch nach Brixton gekommen und ebenso Hermine und Harry. Die beiden durften bei den Weasleys wohnen und wurden von den Angestellten und Hauselfen behandelt wie Mitglieder der Königsfamilie (was keinem der beiden so recht war; Harry fühlte sich immer an seine Berühmtheit erinnert, die, seit er vor einem Jahr den dunklen Lord vollkommen besiegt hatte, noch mehr zugenommen hatte, und Hermine fand es schlimm, dass die Weasleys Hauselfen anstellte. Sie hörte nicht darauf, dass die Hauselfen gut behandelt wurden und ohne die Weaselys auf der Straße leben müssten).

Schließlich kamen sie in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, es glich den anderen kaum: in der Mitte stand ein großer, altmodischer und wuchtiger Esstisch um den an die dreißig mit beigem Stoff bezogene Stühle standen. Die Fensterseite trug dicke dunkelblaue Vorhänge und von der Decke baumelte ein großer Kronleuchter.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am Tisch, vor sich leere Butterbierflaschen, Tüten aus dem _Mehlkessel_, der Bäckerei in Hogsmeade, und, allerdings nur bei Hermine, unzählige Rollen Pergament.

„Morgen!", strahlte Ginny.

„Hm. Hi Ginny!", sagte Ron während er kaute.

„Hey", kam von Harry und Hermine, George und Fred aber hüpften sofort auf und warfen sich vor Mollys Füße.

„Oh, Königin Molly!", seufzten sie und sahen mit Ohrfeigegesichtern zu ihr hinauf.

Molly schob sie stirnrunzelnd zur Seite.

„Benehmt euch!", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Warum habt ihr denn schon wieder belegte Brötchen holen lassen, ihr wisst doch genau dass wir richtig frühstücken! Zusammen!"

„Tschulligung!", sagte Ron dumpf. „Aber wir hatten Hunger und diese Schleimscheißer waren noch da…"

„-Da wollten wir natürlich nicht stören!", sagte George höflich und setzte sich neben seine Mutter.

Ginny grinste Hermine an, die die Schultern zuckte.

Einen Finger ins nächste Marmeladenglas steckend fragte Ginny: „Wann genau fängt der Ball heute an? Um fünf?"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Mensch, Ginny, du bist hier die, die mal das ganze hier leiten wird, eigentlich solltest du das doch wissen!", sagte er.

„Sechs Uhr", kam von Hermine.

„Und ich bin die einzige ohne Partner…", maulte Ginny.

Sie musste den Ball mit ihren Eltern und den Malfoys eröffnen, deswegen konnte sie keinen eigenen Partner mitbringen. Und sie wäre so gerne mit Harry gegangen … Der ging jetzt allerdings mit Cho Chang. Ginny rümpfte die Nase als sie an Cho dachte. Cho war weder Fee noch Elfe, einfach nur Hexe. Und sie verstand sich dummerweise immer besser mit Harry … Ron und Hermine würden zusammengehen, Fred mit seiner Freundin Celine und George hatte sich im letzten Moment noch mit Linda Monroe verabredet, die wie Ginny im sechsten Schuljahr war.

„Och Ginny, ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt (_und ich habe nix kapiert_, dachte Ginny säuerlich, wohlwissend dass sie einfach nie richtig zugehört hatte) es geht einfach nicht", sagte Molly gereizt. „Ich versteh dich zwar, aber du bist jetzt alt genug, dass du mit auf den Ball gehst und das ganze eröffnest, das erwarten die Hexen und Zauberer. Die ganzen Leute vom _Tagespropheten_ werden da sein. Also, jetzt hast du einmal die Aufgabe, dich alleine zu representieren, dann reiß dich auch zusammen."

Ginny verschluckte sich sofort an ihrer heißen Schokolade. „Alleine?", keuchte sie. „Ich dachte … Ich dachte ihr auch!", keuchte sie beunruhigt.

Harry klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

Doch Molly Weasley wurde langsam sauer. „Ginny, ich erkläre es dir nochmal: Dein Vater und ich können nicht immer den Ball eröffnen, du bist jetzt alt genug, dass du dich representierst, das gehört nun verdammt noch mal einfach dazu! Du wirst doch einfach nur den ersten Tanz tanzen müssen, nichts weiter! Arthur und ich haben das jahrelang immer und immer wieder gemacht, genau wie die Malfoys!"

Fred und George sahen mitleidig zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. Keiner der Weasleybrüder würde gerne mit ihr tauschen wollen und zu ihrem Glück war es bei den Elfen nun einmal so, dass die Hexe regierte und nicht der Zauberer.

Schweigen machte sich breit und Molly wischte, langsam wieder ruhiger, die Flecken der verschütteten heißen Schokolade auf.

Doch dann fragte Ginny eine Frage, die sie sofort wieder auf hundertachtzig brachte.

„Mit – mit wem werde ich dann tanzen?", fragte Ginny. Sie konnte tanzen, das lernte sie seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr, aber sie hatte ja keinen Partner für den Abend. Bisher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie zur Eröffnung neben ihrem Vater und der Mutter sitzen und danach mit den anderen zusammensein könne, doch dem schien ja nicht so zu sein.

Molly sah langsam und mit dem Ausdruck reinen Unglaubens zu Ginny auf. Dann lief ihr Gesicht rot an und sie begann mit schriller Stimme: „Ginny! Jetzt stell dich nicht auch noch absichtlich dumm, das ist doch wohl klar, du wirst mit Draco Malfoy tanzen! Er ist jetzt auch alt genug dazu und ihr werdet immerhin mal Herrscher von zwei Völkern unter den Hexen und Zauberern werden, also jetzt mach hier nicht einen auf Blöd!"

Es war verdammt ruhig geworden. Harry und Ron waren rot angelaufen und starrten auf den Tisch, Hermine hatte sich hinter einer Pergamentrolle versteckt und die Zwillinge fassten zu ihren beiden Seiten ihre Hände und drückten sie fest.

Der Rest des Essens war mit bedrückender Stimmung gekennzeichnet.

Ginny und ihre Mutter redeten nichts mehr miteinander, nur als Molly den Raum verließ sagte sie: „In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns in deinem Zimmer zum Kleid anprobieren!"

Dann ging sie.

Sofort stieß Ginny alle Luft aus. „Was denkt sie sich eigentlich!" Sie stand auf und lief hibbelig zum Fenster. „Mit Draco Malfoy! Der Kerl ist doch so ein Idiot und schmierig, er ist es nicht wert, dass ich auch nur ‚nen verdammten Knicks vor ihm mach!", sagte sie schrill.

Hermine legte endlich die Pergamentblätter weg. „Ginny, es ist nun mal deine Aufgabe, jetzt versuch das beste draus zu machen!"

„Er hat uns ständig verspottet, in Hogwarts, Hermine, erinnerst du dich", fauchte Ginny. Draco hatte die Weasleys immer aufgezogen, weil sie eher bescheiden waren und in den Ferien immer in den Fuchsbau fuhren, weil sie nach außen manchmal schienen, als seien sie sich ihrer Position nicht bewusst und lieber arme Schlucker, so nannte er es jedenfalls.

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an, dann meinte George, mit sichlich hellerer Mine als die anderen: „Überleg doch mal, Ginny, du kannst ihm, wenn du es richtig anstellst, richtig schön auf die Füße treten oder ihn blamieren!"

Ginny lächelte traurig. Sie würde Draco Malfoy nicht nur gerne auf die Füße treten. Aber es war ein offizieller Ball, ihr erster Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit, der ihr eigentlich ziemlich egal war, aber sie musste auf die Etikette achten. Und garantiert würde ihre Mutter einen Anfall der feinsten Sorte bekommen wenn am nächsten Morgen auf der Hauptseite des _Tagespropheten_ „Elfenprinzessin tyrannisiert Feenprinz bei erstem Ball" stand.

„Nein, ich denke ich muss das durchstehen!", seufzte sie. „Ich freu mich aber ehrlich wenn die Ferien wieder vorbei sind und ich wieder nach Hogwarts kann!"

Sie sah den anderen an, bis vielleicht auf Hermine, dass sie genauso dachten.

„Also dann, ich geh mal in die Höhle des Löwen!", sagte sie resigniert und ging so gefasst wie möglich aus dem Esszimmer.

Ihr Gang war alles andere als elegant, sie hastete die Gänge hinunter, Treppen hinauf und hinab, hastige Begrüßungen murmelnd, wenn ihr jemand entgegen kam.

Ihre vor fünf Minuten noch so gute Laune war mit den Worten ihrer Mutter schlagartig in den Keller gesunken.

Sie liebte die Normalität und das Bodenständige, ihr lag nichts daran, ständig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, sie hatte bei Harry erlebt, wie schwierig es sein konnte, doch ab heute abend müsste sie es auch durchleben und sich dazu auch noch representieren und ständig von ihrer Schokoladenseite zeigen.

Natürlich hatte sie das bisher auch schon erlebt, die Zauberer und Hexen wussten, dass sie die Tochter der berüchtigten Molly Weasley war, aber sie war so gut es ging von den öffentlichen Aufgaben verschont worden und hatte ihre Ruhe gehabt. Molly hatte angeordnet, dass sie bis zu ihrer sechsten Klasse so normal wie möglich aufwachsen konnte.

Und jetzt stolperte sie in einem goldgrünen speziell für sie angefertigten Kleid durch die hellen Gänge des Scholosses in dem unzählige Elfen, Hexen und Zauberer lebten, in ihr Zimmer, um ein Ballkleid anprobieren zu müssen.

Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie wieder eine Stunde lang stehen musste.

Und tatsächlich, Madame Malkins war schon mit ihrer Mutter im Zimmer und plauderte mit ihr über die Schule ihrer Kinder.

„Ah, Ginny!", sagte Madame Malkins als Ginny eintrat.

„Gewachsen bist du! Und gut siehst du aus!", redete sie los. „Ich denke, ich habe da ein paar Sachen, die dir ganz gut gefallen könnten, oder?"

Sie warf Molly einen fragenden Blick zu: „Also Sie sind nicht mit orange einverstanden?"

Molly setzte sich aufs Bett und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Mit dieser Bewegung bekam sie automatisch ein paar Pluspunkte auf Ginnys Guthabenkonto, Ginny hasste orangene Kleidung.

„Rot wäre doch was", murmelte Madame Malkins.

„Nein!" Ginny sah die kleine Frau entsetzt an. „Das ist doch schrecklich mit meinen Haaren!"

„Aber Schätzchen, genau deswegen doch!", sagte Molly.

„Ich mag das nicht!", wiederholte Ginny stur.

Sie sah wie Molly und Madame Malkins einen kurzen Blick austauschten, doch es war ihr egal. Wenn sie schon auf den Ball musste, dann wollte sie wenigstens so gehen wie es ihr gefiel. Auch wenn sie die leise Ahnung hatte, dass, egal was sie tragen würde, es ihr die Luft abschneiden müsste, damit sie den Tanz mit Draco nicht richtig ins Bewusstsein bekam.

„Was enges!", murmelte sie also deswegen. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein Scherz sein, doch Madame Malkins Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf.

„Ja, das ist gut, etwas enges. Vielleicht in … Blau?", fragte sie.

„Grün."

„Aber Ginny, du trägst ständig grün!", unterbrach ihre Mutter. „Das ist nicht irgendein Alltagsball!"

„Schwarz." Ginny war danach so trotzig wie möglich zu reagieren.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte Molly leicht angesäuert. „Ginny, das ist keine Trauerfeier!"

„Es gibt genügend Leute die immer in Schwarz kommen. Nicole Kidman hatte bei den Premieren von ihren letzten drei Filmen auch immer schwarze Kleider und ausgezeichnete Kritiken!" Sie war sich bewusst dass es den beiden Frauen völlig egal war, wer diese Nicole Kidman war, aber sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Das ist mir verdammt egal!", schnappte Molly.

„Gelb?", schlug Ginny also vor.

„Gelb oder blau, ja, das wäre was!", lenkte Madame Malkins ein. „oder vielleicht violett"

„Auf keinen Fall!", stieß Ginny entsetzt aus.

„Also, blau oder gelb", wiederholte Molly.

Und dann zogen sie Ginny die unterschiedlichsten Kleider an. Manche waren weit geschnitten und wie aus dem 16. Jahrhundert, andere lagen unten eng an und ermöglichten ihr kaum das Laufen. Einige sahen aus wie gewöhnliche Hexenumhänge und Mäntel

Wie erwartet dauerte die Prozedur fast eine Stunde, doch unter den unzähligen Kleidern befand sich kein einziges, das Ginny gefiel.

Doch schließlich holte Madame Malkins ein Kleid hervor, das aus hellem Veilchenblau war. Es war schulterlos und oben sehr eng, eine schöne Taille zeichnend und sehr figurbetonend. Es reichte nur bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel, hatte aber an die sieben hauchdünnen Unterröcke in weiß und hellen Blautönen, der oberste Rock fiel locker über die Unterröcke und war geschnitten wie ein kreis, wodurch er, wenn Ginny sich drehte, fast waagrecht stand. Er fiel sehr weich und umspielte Ginnys Beine angenehm.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Ginnys Lippen. Sie trat vor den Spiegel und nun sah sie auch, dass vorne von ihrer Brust bis zur Hüfte zwei dunklere blaue Streifen waren, zwischen denen der Stoff etwas heller und zusammengerafft war. Alles in allem war dieses Kleid eines der Verspieltesten das Ginny je gesehen hatte. Es wirkte sehr gewagt aber auch unschuldig.

„Das!", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Molly schnaubte kurz auf. „Ginny, das ist zu kurz!"

„Nein, Mum, das geht!", empörte Ginny sich. „Ich mag das Kleid haben, das ist schön!"

Unverhofft bekam sie Hilfe von Madam Malkins. „Es ist wirklich wundervoll, Mrs Weasley. Sehnen Sie mal, es betont ihre schöne Haarfarbe und ihre Haut sieht auch brauner aus."

Zufrieden beobachtete Ginny den unsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Diesen Kampf würde sie gewinnen, das war ihr klar.

Und tatsächlich, fünf Minuten später waren die anderen Kleider zurückgebracht und das blaue hing an einem Bügel neben der Kommode.

Ginny schlüpfte schnell in Jeans und ein rosanes T-shirt, band ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten und schaltete ihre Anlage an. Sie war in der Wand verspeckt und kam erst auf Knopfdruck auf einer Fernbedienung zum Vorschein, genau wie der Fernseher und der Computer.

Ginny hatte wochenlang mit ihrem Vater gegen ihre Mutter kämpfen müssen um die ganzen Elektrogeräte zu bekommen.

Jetzt hörte sie Rockmusik und zauberte aus Langeweile in ihrem Zimmer herum.

Gegen zehn Uhr kam Charline Moulin, eine dünne französische Hexe, die Ginny seit zehn Jahren in Gesang und Tanz unterrichtete. Charline selbst war gerade mal 27 und reine Hexe.

„Na, Salut Ginny!", sagte sie mit einem Aktzent und küsste sie zur Begrüßung. Sie hatte ein lustiges Grübchen, grüne Augen und blonde wuschelige Haare. „Hm, Nirvana? Gute Wahl", meinte sie nachdem sie kurz gehört hatte, „aber heute ist etwas sanfteres Programm." Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie die Anlage zum Schweigen und ließ Ginny ein paar Blätter in die Hand fliegen.

Ginny überflog kurz die Texte. Charline brachte zu ihrer Freude immer nur Texte mit, die Muggel sangen. Manche waren bekannt doch die meisten befanden sich auf den berühmten Alben, wurden aber nicht als Single herausgebracht.

„Ginny?" Charline sah sie fragend an. „Los?"

Also begann Ginny zu singen, ohne Hintergrundmusik, mit klarer Stimme. Sie sang „Baby be brave" von den Corrs und weil sie das Lied schon oft gesungen hatten konnte sie es auch ganz gut.

Danach sang sie „For your love" von Jessica Simpson und bekam schlechte Laune. Sie versang sich zu oft und Charline machte sich über sie lustig.

Als Ausgleich sang sie „Come what may", das aus „Moulin Rouge" stammte und mit Abstand eines der Lieder war, das sie am besten singen konnte. Und zum Ende sang sie „Eventually" und „Lonely Girl" von P!nk.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten waren sie nicht nur eine sondern ganze zwei Stunden mit Singen verbracht und als Ginny schließlich erschöpft auf ihr Bett sank war es zwölf Uhr.

Eine heftige Müdigkeit überkam Ginny und ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich wieder zum Ball. Sie hätte sich sogar darauf gefreut, der Ball war Tradition und sie durfte das erste Mal dabei sein, wenn Hexen, Zauberer, Elfen und Feen zusammen feierten. In der Mitte der Höhe Brixtons befand sich ein einziges großes Stockwerk in dem die feierlichen Anlässe gehalten wurden. Wenn nur nicht Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre. Oder wenn sie wenigstens nicht mit ihm tanzen müsste! Konnte er überhaupt tanzen? Und wie war das davor gewesen, hatte Molly dann etwa, auch nur der Etikette wegen, mit Lucius den ersten Tanz getanzt?

Sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wäre Harry für diesen Abend der Sohn des Feenkönigs.

Sie wurde müde … Als sie blinzelte wusste sie genau dass sie, würde sie jetzt nicht aufstehen, einschlafen würde, doch kaum dass sie den Gedanken beendet hatte schlief sie auch schon.

Zwei Stunden lang schlief sie durch bis Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihr kamen.

„Hey Ginny!", sagte Harry. „War's arg anstrengend?"

Ginny nickte verschlafen und sah dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch mehrere Schalen mit Naschereien und Getränke standen.

Wortlos deutete sie hinüber und Hermine und Harry nahmen die Schalen und brachten sie zum großen Bett auf dem sie es sich bequem machten.

„DVD?", fragte Ginny. Sie war noch nicht ganz wach und wollte nicht so viel reden, weil zudem auch ihre Stimme ein bisschen zitterte. Sie hatte zu viel gesungen.

„Was hast'n alles", kam undeutlich von Ron, er hatte bereits eine Handvoll Butterkekse im Mund.

Ginny stand auf und ließ mit einem leichten Streicheln über die Wand ein halbrundes Regal erscheinen, auf dem ihre DVD-Sammlung stand.

Sie entschieden sich für einen Film über einen Künstler, der den Namen „Große Erwartungen" hatte.

Während Ginny die Vorhänge vor die Fensterwand zog stellte Harry den Fernseher an.

Ginny und Harry legten sich nebeneinander aufs Bett. Sie genoss seine Nähe und ihr fiel auf, dass er angenehm roch. Ron und Hermine hatten sich an einen Bettpfosten gelehnt und hielten Händchen.

Es war ein ziemlich trauriger Film und so schaltete Ginny ab, sobald wieder eine traurigere Szene kam.

„Der malt doch komsich, dieser Künstler!", flüsterte Harry ihr plötzlich zu.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Kuns _ist_ komisch, Harry!"

„Kunst?"

„Na ja, überleg mal, jeder malt das gleiche auf eine andere Art, irgendwie ist es doch seltsam dass man eine Szene immer anders darstellen kann."

Und so begannen sie den Rest des Filmes über Kunst zu reden, obwohl keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung hatte. Doch es war egal, Ginny war sich sicher, dass auch Harry die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen –

während Ron und Hermine eindeutig ebenfalls miteinander beschäftigt waren. Als Ginny die Vorhänge zurückzog und das helle Tageslicht ins Zimmerfiel lösten sie sich schnell voneinander und Ron wurde rot wie sein Haar. Hermine grinste nur.

„Also, ich muss mich dann auch mal fertigmachen", sagte sie. „Ginny, kann ich das bei dir?"

Ginny nickte. „Aber ihr geht raus!", sagte sie zu den Jungs.

Harry und Ron verschwanden maulend, doch Ron steckte noch einmal den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Mum kommt!", sagte er, dann war er wieder weg.

Schnell zauberte Hermine die Knabbersachen weg.

„Hi Mrs Weasley!", sagte sie.

„Hallo Hermine!", kam eine zerstreute Antwort. „Habt ihr eure Sachen?"

„Ja, moment, ich hole meine …", sagte Hermine und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Während sie ins untere Stockwerk eilte stellte sich Ginny auf den Hocker den Madam Malkins jetzt mitbrachte und zog ihre Klamotten aus.

Die beiden Frauen zogen ihr das blaue Kleid an und stellten ihr weiße Schnürsandalen mit Absatz hin.

In eben diesem Augenblick kam Hermine wieder. Sie hatte auf dem Arm ein paar weißer Stöckelschuhe, ein knallrosanes Kleid das vier Unterröcke und lange Ärmel hatte und ein Köfferchen.

Madam Malkins half ihr beim Umziehen und Ginny musste zugeben dass sie bezaubernd ansah.

Doch das Anziehen der Kleider allein war schon so aufwendig, dass eine halbe Stunde verging.

Schließlich saßen Hermine und Ginny vor der Kommode und ließen sich von zwei Hexen schminken und frisieren.

Hermines Haar fiel ihr glatt auf die Schultern, sie hatte einen Seitenscheitel und trug knallrosa Lippenstift zu silbernem Lidschatten.

Ginny hatte einen Seitenscheitel und einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz, der leicht lockig war, links fiel sanft eine gewellte Strähne. Ihr Lidschatten war von kräftigem und etwas dunkleren Blau, ihre Lippen schimmerten durch einen magischen Glitzerlippenstift.

Dann versahen sie sich mit Schmuck: Hermine trug weiße Perlohringe und eine dazu passende Kette und Armband, auch ihre Fingernägel waren weiß lackiert. Ginnys hatte an jedem Ohr drei große Silberkreolen, doch sie sahen sehr dezent aus, um ihren Hals fielen eine enge hellblaue Kette und zwei lockere in weiß und Silber mit Anhängern in Zauberstabform. Ihre Fingernägel waren hellblau lackiert.

Die Uhr zeigte halb sechs.

Molly war schon lange gegangen um selbst bekleidet zu werden und so machten sich Hermine und Ginny alleine auf, durch Brixton.

Ginny hatte nicht gewusst dass Brixton so groß war, sie mussten mindestens vierzig Stockwerke hinunter um Ron und Harry beim Brunnen in einem Park zu treffen. Ginny spannte sich etwas an als sie Cho bemerkte, in ein leichtes, braunes Satinkleid gekleidet und ohne jegliche Accessoires.

„Hey ihr!", murmelte Ron nervös. „Hermine! Du siehst klasse aus!" Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und hackte sich bei ihm unter, genau wie Cho bei Harry.

Sie gingen zur nächsten Treppe, vorbei an den anderen Hexen und Zauberern und Ginny fühlte sich überflüssig.

Etwas traurig folgte sie ihnen und kurz vor sechs Uhr kamen sie im Stockwerk an, in dem der Ball stattfinden sollte …

So. Das war das erste Kapitel. Bitte bitte bitte reviewt, ich werde eure Reviews auch einzeln beantworten, ich tue ALLES aber biiiiiiiiiiiitte reviewt! Is das nicht ein hübscher kleiner Button da links unten?

Wo?

DAAAAAAAA!

Guck!

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!

I

I

----


	2. Absatzspielchen für den Feind

Ich bin verdammt zuverlässig, ne?

Schon mein zweites Chappi. Hihi. Mann, bin ich stolz. Leutz, bitte lasst euch nicht von meinen Fehlern einschüchtern, meine neue Betaleserin kann erst ab dem dritten Chappie helfen. Danke Tina! kiss Hab dich furchtbar doll lieb, nur so nebenbei!

Und schon vier Reviews. Dankööööööööö! Ihr seid die besten! Und als Belohnung laber ich euch einzeln voll

DarkPrincessofSlytherin: Hier hast du deinen Ball. Schreib mir ob er dir gefallen hat

Klein Eli: Freut mich wirklich dass es dir so gefällt und dass du dir das ganze so vorstellen kannst. Macht mich ganz doll happy. Aber neidisch musst DU garantiert nicht werden! Bist doch selbst au total gut, oder? Hihi.

Kissymouse: hey, cooler Nick, nur so nebenbei. Also was ich da am Anfang geschrieben habe bezog sich auf meinen ersten One-shot Versuch. Ist eigentlich ganz gut gewesen, aber es war nicht mein Stil, weil es um ein ziemlich heikles Thema ging: Ginny und ihr erstes Mal. Vielleicht stell ich sie mal rein, wenn ihr meinen normalen Stil kennengelernt habt

MalfoysBabyZ: ich hab mich verdammt zusammengerissen, damit du gleich weiterlesen kannst. Mensch, etwas mehr als 20 Seiten in den paar Tagen … hoffe du bist zufrieden mit mir

Sop. Und jetzt geht's los. Denkt dran, es ist erst der Anfang. Da kommt noch einiges zu. Und hoffentlich NOCH MEHR

!REVIEWS!

**2.) Absatzspielchen für den Feind**

Ginny hatte nicht gewusst dass es in Brixton so etwas unbeschreibliches gab. Brixton allein war schon unbeschreiblich genug, doch das hier war fast schon eine andere Welt, es war so unbeschreiblich hell und warm, obwohl die Farben an den Wänden, sofern man sie durch die vielen leuchtenden verschiedenfarbigen Blüten erkennen konnte, eigentlich zu den kälteren gehörten, weiß, blau und silber waren sie. Die Blüten dagegen leuchteten in strahlendem Pink, Orange und Gelb. Von den Wänden fielen Wasserfälle die den Boden nicht berührten, der strahlend weiß war.

Es gab unzählinge Gänge und Räume, die alle unterschiedlich aussahen und vom Stil her doch gleich.

Die riesige Eingangshalle in der sie nun standen war überfüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen. Ginny konnte ein paar ihrer Mitschüler ausfindig machen, die ihr verstohlen zuwinkten. Die Jüngsten waren an die 17 Jahre alt, genau wie Ginny.

Während Harry, Cho und Ginny sich staunend umsahen begrüßten Ron und Hermine schon ein paar Freunde, die beiden waren zusammen schon auf dem letzten Ball gewesen und kannten Brixtons Ballsääle bereits.

Etwas verunsichert stand Ginny abseits uns wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte: hierbleiben und warten oder ihre Eltern suchen. Ein bisschen ärgerte sie sich auch über sich selbst, sie hätte in ihrem Zimmer auf Allegra warten sollen, sie hätte ihr sicher sagen können was zu tun war.

Resigniert beobachtete sie wie Cho sich bei Harry einhackte und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln über den Abend unterhielt.

Zögernd folgte sie ihnen zu Hermine und Ron, die auf einem großen Balkon standen.

„Ron?", flüsterte Ginny und zupfte Ron an seinem dunkelblauen Festumhang.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Was machst du denn noch hier, Ginny!", flüsterte er verwundert. „Du solltest doch bei Mum und Dad sein."

Ginny lächelte verunsichert. „Das ist es ja. Wo sind die beiden?"

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Rons Gesicht breit. „Mensch, du musst echt lernen aufzupassen!", zog er sie leise auf.

Ginny hätte ihm gerne gegens Schienbein getreten, doch sie sah gerade rechtzeitig noch einen alten Mann mit Kamera, der sie scheinbar beobachtete und so fragte sie nur: „Also, wo?"

„Warte, ich bring dich hin, wenn du hier noch nie warst wirst du dich alleine verlaufen!" Ron drehte sich zu Hermine. „Ich bring kurz Ginny zu Mum und Dad, wartet ihr hier?"

Hermine nickte wissend und Ron ging, seine Schwester an der Hand haltend, durch die vielen Hexen und Zauberer, umrundete eine breite Säule und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein, es war eine Wendeltreppe die lange nach oben führte.

„Da oben ist so ne Art Vorbeireitungsraum für Mum und Dad!", sagte er knapp. „Schon verrückt was es alles gibt. Überleg mal, das ist jetzt fast 200 Jahre alt, das ganze Zeugs hier."

„Nur?", grinste Ginny verunsichert. Sie wurde jetzt doch ziemlich aufgeregt und nervös. Schließlich kamen sie in einen kleinen und gemütlichen Raum der sie an den Fuchsbau erinnerte, eine dunkle Sitzecke, Sofa und Tisch, ein Schreibpult und ein Kleiderschrank.

Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater waren schon da, Molly trug einen dunkelroten Festumhang der violette Verzierungen hatte, Arthur einen beigen mit dem Wappen des Zaubereiministeriums auf der Schulter.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Ginny!" Molly stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus als Ginny und Ron den Raum betraten. „Du siehst fantastisch aus, benimm dich auch so! Los, los, wir müssen runter!" Sie griff nach Ginnys Hand, die gerade noch Ron hatte, und ging zur Tür.

Arthur blinzelte Ginny zu. „Hübsches Mädchen!", sagte er stolz. „Die Jungs werden sich um dich streiten müssen!" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als Molly ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Ron grinste als er hinter seinen Eltern und hinter seiner Schwester die Treppe hinabging.

Die Eingangshalle hatte sich geleert, nur noch wenige standen auf dem Balkon. Ron ging zurück zu Hermine, Harry und Cho, Ginny folgte ihren Eltern durch eine Tür, hinter der ein langer und kalter Gang der sie an Hogwarts erinnerte war. Schließlich bogen sie um eine Ecke und traten durch eine kleine Tür.

Ginny wusste schlagartig wo sie waren: hinter dem Podest auf dem vier Thröne standen, zwei für Mr und Mrs Malfoy, zwei für Molly und Arthur. Sie konnte leises Lachen und Gerede, sanfte Musik hören, helles, warmes Licht sehen und es roch nach frischem Gras und unterschiedlichen Blumen.

Das Rauschen der Wasserfälle an den Wänden gab einen weichen Kontrast zu den Haarfen, die neben der Thronreihe aufgestellt waren und von unzähligen geflügelten kleinen Wesen gespielt wurden.

Zwerge in goldenen Roben eilten mit Tabletts umher und boten Getränke an, in der Luft schwebten Glühwürmchen, weiße und rosane Blütenblätter schwebten sanft zu Boden ohne ihn zu berühren und die gelben Vorhänge an den großen offenen Fenstern und Balkons glitzerten verspielt.

Ginny fühlte sich wie in einer Traumwelt, doch sie wurde jäh wieder herausgerissen als eine kalte Stimme „Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley!", sagte, wie eine Begrüßung doch mit der Tonlage einer Mordanklage.

Die Malfoys standen neben ihnen, aus einer weiteren Tür erschienen. Ginny fragte sich ob auch sie ein eigenes Zimmer zur Vorbereitung hatten, es war ja bekannt, dass in Brixton sowie in Sora, dem Schloss in dem die Feen lebten, für beide Unterrassen der Hexen und Zauberer gebaut worden war.

Narcissa trug ein knallorangenes Kleid das die Taille betonte und nach unten weit fallend bis auf den Boden reichte, die Ärmel reichten bis zum Ellenbogen und der Rücken war nicht bedeckt. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und Ginny bewunderte sie für ihr Aussehen. _Wenn sie doch nur ein bisschen wärmer gucken würde…_

Lucius trug einen schwarzen Festumhang und hatte sein silbernes Haar mit einer großen Schleife zusammengebunden.

Draco – sah unbeschreiblich gut aus. Sofort biss sich Ginny als Bestrafung für diesen Gedanken auf die Lippe, aber sie blieb dabei, er sah verdammt beeindruckend aus, selbst die Schönheit und Eleganz seiner Mutter hätte er mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten stellen können. Sein blassblondes Haar fiel ihm locker ins Gesicht, er wirkte zwar nach wie vor bleich doch wenigstens etwas gesünder. Um den Hals hatte er eine silberne Kette an der das Wappen der Malfoys hing. Er trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Anzughose, darüber einen Festumhang der innen von hellem Silber und außen von kräftigem und dunklem Schwarz war.

Alles in allem fiel er auf. Er passte nicht zu den bunten Blumen, den sanften Harfen und dem geschmeidigen Rauschen der Wasserfälle, und doch fügte er sich mit ebendiesen Eigenschaften wunderbar ein und verzauberte.

_Klar_, dachte Ginny spöttisch, _wahrscheinlich hat er irgendeinen Zauber benutzt um so auszusehen!_

Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass er ihr so gefiel.

„Ah, Lucius und Narcissa", sagte Arthur etwas steifer als sonst. Auch Molly grüßte kurz, Ginny hielt sich, wie es sich geziemte, im Hintergrund.

„Also!", begann Lucius und drehte sich zu Draco und Ginny. „Wir werden jetzt, das heißt Molly, Arthur, Narcissa und ich, unsere Plätze einnehmen, und ihr beiden eröffnet den Ball sobald die Uhr schlägt.

Tanzen könnt ihr, ihr wisst was getanzt wird, ihr wisst wo die Mitte des Saals ist und wie ihr euch benehmen müsst, noch weitere Fragen?"

Ginny war ziemlich fassungslos über die Kälte mit der er seinen Sohn und sie in ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt schickte.

Sie spürte die Beruhigende Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrer Schulter. „Keine Angst, die anderen werden dann mit einfallen, also werdet ihr nur ein paar Minuten alleine tanzen. Das wird schon!", sagte er aufmunternd und mit leichter Stimme.

Mollys Augen glänzten verdächtig. „Na dann. Geht so lange noch zu euren Freunden!"

Draco schnaubte abfällig und verschwand hinter dem Podest. Ginny folgte ihm. Der Saal war groß, gewaltig schon fast und voller Hexen und Zauberer, die hier allesamt eleganter und weiser aussahen als sonst.

„Ginny!" Fred und George zogen sie unsanft zur Seite. „Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet. Alles okay mit dir?", fragten sie. „Bammel?"

Ginny lächelte unsicher. „Jaaaa", sagte sie langsam und winkte Celine und Linda zu, die sich dezent im Hintergrund hielten, die kleine Schwester ihrer Begleiter aber mit deutlichem Interesse musterten.

Und das war das ausschlaggebende, mit einem Mal wurde Ginny bewusst, dass sie dieses Interesse nicht wollte. Sie bekam es schon zur Genüge von den Fotografen, inkognito oder offensichtlich.

Diese ganze maßgeschneiderte Welt, sie schien ihr wie maßgeschneidert und doch nicht zu passen, wie ein zu eng geschnürtes Korsett, das ihr die Luft zum Atmen und die Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen nahm, die großen Ballsääle, das Kleid, die Schuhe, die Blicke der anderen Hexen und Zauberer auf sich spürend, die alle wussten, wer sie war, sie selbst konnte aber nicht sagen, wer sie waren, ob sie überhaupt Fee oder Elfe waren, oder vielleicht gar nichts.

Der Tanz. Der Tanz mit Draco Malfoy, die fünf Minuten ihres Lebens in denen sie mit dem Jungen tanzen musste, den sie hasste, der sie seit sie denken konnte verspottet hatte, ihre Famillie und ihre Aufgaben beleidigt und in den Dreck gezogen hatte, einen Sport darin sah, sie in ihrer Ehre zu kränken.

Sie wollte das alles nicht. Und irgendwie doch. Sie wünschte, sie stünde hier in ihrem wunderbaren Kleid an Harry Potters Seite, müsste Fragen, wer sie überhaupt war, über sich ergehen lassen und könnte zu einer anderen Person aufsehen, die sich später um den großen Garten kümmern musste, die Gefallen daran fand, mit einem kalten und groben Malfoy einen Ball zu eröffnen und die kein Problem damit hatte, in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, den Perfektionismus verkörpern zu müssen.

Ihre Brüder schwiegen für einen Moment, dann meinte George, sich zu ihr hinunterlehnend: „Dann ist so ein kleines Frustbesäufnis sicher das Richtige."

Ginny sah ihn geschockt an. „Frustbesäufnis?", echote sie leise.

Fred grinste sie stolz an. „Haben wir organisiert. Sozusagen als Afterglow für den Ball. Bei mir und Fred, mit den anderen wichtigen Leuten, Harry, Hermine, Seamus und Dean, Lee, Ron, diese Lea Mitch, alles was in Gryffindor so keucht und fleucht! Und: keine Cho Chang!" Er lächelte wissend. „Wenn Hermine zu sehr an Regeln festhält, bekommt sie ein paar von unseren neuen Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, dann ist sie ruhig. Also einfach ein bisschen Party! Um ein Uhr fängt's an."

Und damit drehten sich die Zwillinge um und gingen zurück zu Celine und Linda.

Ginny sah ihnen verblüfft nach, dann umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Mit der Aussicht auf ein „Frustbesäufnis", wie George es so liebevoll gesagt hatte, schien all das hier ein bisschen leichter ertragbar zu sein. Es waren ja nur fünf Minuten Tanz. Zugegeben, die wahrscheinlich schlimmsten ihres Lebens, und auch noch mit Zeugen aus Hogwarts, es wäre für Gryffindors der perfekte Gesprächsstoff, und doch, es schien nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Cho Chang sich in ihrem braunen Satinkleid mit schmollendem Hundeblick an Harry warf, selbst das könnte sie ja mal übersehen.

Also sah Ginny sich um und entdeckte auch gleich Albus Dumbledore.

Er stand wenige Meter von ihr entfernt mit einem Sektglas in der Hand. Sein Festumhang war kariert, schwarz und weiß, wie ein Schachbrett, er trug einen lächerlichen schwarzen Spitzhut und die dazu passenden Schuhe – und eine rosane Fliege.

Während sie sich fragte, was in aller Welt in den Schulleiter gefahren war, ging sie höflich lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Ah, Ginny!", sagte er erfreut als er sie bemerkte. Er hob das Sektglas und trank einen Schluck.

„Guten Abend, Professor! Gefällt es Ihnen bis jetzt?", fragte Ginny.

„Aber natürlich. Ausgezeichnet. Obwohl", er neigte sich ein wenig hinab zu ihr, ganz als wolle er ihr ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, „obwohl ich mich ein bisschen schuldig fühle, ich fürchte, ich habe mit meinem Outfit auch noch ein paar Leute von den Modezeitschriften angelockt! Aber keine Sorge, ich werde sie ablenken, du hast ja schon genug zu tun!"

Und mit einer Bewegung seines Sektglases, ganz so, als wolle er es erneut auf sie erheben, machte er sie auf eine hässliche Hexe mitte dreißig Aufmerksam, die eigentlich ganz normal wirkte, doch Ginny wusste es besser.

Es war Mafalda Buttersack, eine Reporterin der _Hexenwoche_, die bevorzugt über Ginnys Manieren schrieb, und sie liebte es, negatives zu schreiben.

Ginny lächelte Dumbledore an. „Danke, Professor!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. „Nichts zu danken, Ginny. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss noch ein bisschen für die Fotografen posen!"

Sie kicherte als sie ihm nachsah.

Irgendetwas hatte dieser alte Mann, was sie faszinierte und immer wieder ihre gute Laune zurückbrachte.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um, wollte zu ihren Eltern gehen, und rannte direkt in einen großen Mann mit schwarzem Smoking.

Charlie Weasley stand vor ihr, sie breit angrinsend. „Die kleine Prinzessin." Es klang wie eine Feststellung, doch er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie bewusst so lange, bis sie anfing zu strampeln.

„Hach, es ist schön, dich ärgern zu können", sagte er zufrieden.

„Ich merk's", grummelte Ginny resigniert. „Hast du kein anderes Hobby? Du bist ja fast schon wie Malfoy!"

Charlie runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn. „Also mich mit so nem Arsch zu vergleichen, das ist niveaulos. Jetzt komm ich mal raus aus Rumänien, nur um mal wieder n paar Elfen und so zu sehen (es gab nur noch in Deutschland, England, Irland und Neuseeland Elfen und Feen) und dann wird ich von der kleinen Hoheit hier aufs übelste beleidigt!"

Die kleine Hoheit verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Geh tanzen", murmelte sie geistesabwesend.

Charlie grinste sie fies an. „Darf nicht", sagte er unschuldig. „Der Ball muss erst eröffnet werden."

_Jetzt geht er eindeutig zu weit_, dachte Ginny. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Ihre Laune war gerade wieder in den Keller gesunken.

_Und er darf ruhig wissen, dass er der Grund dafür ist!_

Sie drehte sich schnell zu ihm um und sah, dass er sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte, sie mit verschränkten Armen beobachtend.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass sowas verdammt scheiße ist", zischte sie mit leiser Stimme, „wenn man gleich mit so einem Deppen tanzen muss, sich gut benehmen muss und Mamis Liebling spielen soll? Dumbledore hat es grade fertig gebracht, dass ich keine Angst mehr hatte und mir das alles, mit Verlaub, am Arsch vorbei geht, und jetzt kommt mein großer Bruder um das alles kaputt zu machen! Man sollte meinen", schloss sie empört, „dass du einen anderen Job hast!"

Ihm war so schnell das Gesicht abgestürtzt, dass ihr die Worte, die sie so hastig hervorgesprudelt hatte, schon fast wieder leid taten, doch sie blieb angriffslustig vor ihm stehen.

„Hey", sagte er langsam.

„‚Hey' reicht heute nicht!"

„Tut mir ehrlich leid! Mach dir keinen Kopf, das wird schon, sind nur fünf Minuten. Und – sorry."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, doch im selben Moment musste sie laut lachen.

Ginny und Charlie Weasley wie man sie kannte …

„Is' ja gut", sagte sie knapp und drehte sich um.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die große Uhr zwischen zwei Fenstern. Eigentlich war es keine Uhr, es waren zwei verschnörkelte Zeiger die auf große dunkelblaue Zahlen zeigten, sie waren auf die Wand, die hier aussah wie das Meer, gemalt.

Noch drei Minuten …

So schnell sie konnte, ohne dabei unelegant zu wirken, drängte sie sich durch die unzähligen Hexen und Zauberer, nach vorne zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter.

Mr und Mrs Malfoy sahen kalt und beeindruckend aus, wie zwei Statuen, die man nicht anfassen wollte, aus Angst, ein Fluch würde über einen hereinbrechen.

Molly saß vergnügt und unruhig auf ihrem Thron, jetzt ein kleines goldenes Diadem in den Haaren, immer und immer wieder den verschiedensten Hexen und Zauberern zuwinkend. Man sah ihr an, dass sie so schnell wie möglich in die Menge wollte.

Arthur dagegen sah angespannt aus, er starrte immer wieder zur Uhr und schien Ginny zu suchen.

„Hey Dad", sagte sie und stellte sich vor ihn.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen war, um einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu vermeiden.

„Ist Malf – Draco noch nicht da?", fragte Ginny mit einem Bick auf Lucius.

„Ist er", ertönte eine kalte und gelangweilte Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

Langsam drehte Ginny sich um.

Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy mit gelangweiltem, fast schon über diesen Ball spottendem Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose, die Schultern leicht nach oben gezogen und eine Strähne seines Haars fiel ihm über die Augen.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Hi", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Es klang gequetscht und sie fühlte sich schlagartig eine Stufe unwohler.

_Was is' denn jetzt los, Ginny! Geht's noch? Reiss dich gefälligst zusammen!_

„Wollen wir?", fragte er gleichmütig, eine Augenbraue hebend.

Sie nickte knapp. „Müssen wir wohl!"

Ihr war bewusst dass ihre Eltern die Szene genau verfolgten, doch sie scherte sich nicht mehr darum.

Er bot ihr seine Hand an, doch sie tat so als hätte sie es nicht wahrgenommen. Dennoch, sie konnte nicht alleine auf die Tanzfläche gehen und so hackte sie sich diskret bei ihm ein.

Er schnaubte.

„Weasley, du bist ein Amateur!"

„Kann ja nicht jeder so geübt sein wie du", murmelte sie geistesabwesend.

Sie gingen in kleinen Schritten durch die Menge, direkt in die Mitte des Saals.

Und dort standen sie, zwischen allen anderen, sahen sich an, warteten ungeduldig auf das Geräusch der Uhr, das sie aus ihrer Starre erlösen sollte.

Es kam Ginny vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie stand da und musterte Draco, er stand da und musterte sie.

„Ihr seht gut aus, Hoheit!", grinste er sie an.

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Wann hat man dir denn Geschmack beigebracht, Malfoy", sagte sie kalt. „Ich denke, ich kann das Kompliment zurückgeben, mit der selben Aufrichtigkeit in den Worten."

_Und ich verfluche mich dafür, dass du wirklich so absolut gut aussiehst._

_Lecker._

_Verdammt lecker._

Sie merkte wie ihr bei diesen Gedanken das Gesicht abstürzte und zwang sich gerade so noch zu einem Lächeln. Die Fotografen …

Die Situation begann ihr unwirklich vorzukommen.

Das Gemurmel der anderen Leute erreichte ihre Ohren nicht wirklich, sie nahm die Hexen und Zauberer um sich herum nur schemenhaft wahr und spürte die frische Brise, die durch die offenen Flügelfenster hereingekommen war.

Sie starrte auf ihre Schnürsandalen. Verlegenheit brach über sie. Wäre jetzt nur etwas flottes, etwas völlig unangebrachtes gespielt worden, Rock, etwas in der Art, dann hätte sie kein Problem gehabt, sich Malfoy zu schnappen und irgendetwas modernes zu tanzen, aber sie wusste genau, gleich spielte die Musik etwas langsames. Oder? Sie hoffte, dass dem nicht so war, was auch immer, es würde furchtbar werden.

Ginny seufzte genervt auf und wusste genau, dass es ein Fehler war; das aufgesetzte Lächeln rutschte von ihrem Gesicht und sie wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen, alles in allem verhielt sie sich völlig ungangebracht.

Verunsichert sah sie auf, direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Er sah sie spöttisch an.

„Keine Angst, Weasley, ich kann tanzen."

Sofort verwandelte sich ihre Unsicherheit in Genervtheit.

_Ehrlich, dieser Ball ist nicht gut für mich, bei so schnellen Stimmungsschwankungen kann man doch nur verrückt werden. Morgen werde ich garantiert schon in St. Mungos eingeliefert werden …_

„Klappe, Malfoy", zischte sie.

_Fällt dir nichts besseres ein ..._

„Also, es geht gleich los!", murmelte Draco, auf die Uhr über ihnen blickend.

Noch dreißig Sekunden.

Sie sah ihren Vater zu ihr winken und ein ermutigendes Nicken.

Fünfundzwanzig.

Ihre Mutter kramte in ihrem Umhang nach etwas, Ginny vermutete stark, dass es sich um ein Taschentuch handelte …

Zwanzig.

Narcissa blickte stolz hinunter auf ihren Sohn, direkt vorbei an Ginny.

Fünfzehn.

Lucius suchte Dracos Blick, seiner war eine einzige Warnung. Vermasselt es nicht.

Zehn.

Dracos Hand fasste die ihre und er zog sie so nah an sie heran, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten.

Fünf.

Sie spürte seinen Atem wie ein Flüstern auf ihrer Haut.

Und dann schlug die Uhr.

Es war ein helles, feines Geräusch, doch so deutlich, dass niemand es überhören konnte:

Es war sechs Uhr.

Die Zauberer und Hexen, die eben noch in Grüppchen oder vereinzelt herumgestanden hatten, rückten zur Seite, in einen unabgesprochenen großen Halbkreis, der zu den Königen hin geöffnet war.

Auf den Gesichtern waren freudiges Erwarten, Erstaunen und auch ein bisschen Misstrauen, doch Ginny nahm es nicht wahr.

Es war totenstill, einige Sekunden lang.

Sie stand da, mittig im Ballsaal, wissend, beobachtet zu werden, von ihren Eltern, den Malfoys, den Reportern, Mitschülern, ihren Brüdern, Hermine. Harry.

Sie war bereit zu tanzen, egal was es war, sie wollte es hinter sich bringen.

Doch die Musik kam nicht.

Draco hatte sie sanft in Tanzposition gebracht, bevor die Uhr geschlagen hatte, ihr die Hand um die Hüfte gelegt, und sie wusste, dass er tanzen konnte. Aber es kam nichts.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

Unsicher sah sie zu Draco auf.

Er hatte ein kaltes Lächeln auf die Lippen gesetzt, niemanden außer seiner zugewiesenen Tanzpartnerin beachtend.

„Warte", sagte er leise durch die Mundwinkel.

Ginny spürte den Drang, ihm das Knie in den Bauch zu rammen angesichts dieser Ruhe, wobei sie nun schon fast eine halbe Minute nur dastanden und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten, vor allen anderen.

Doch sie verbiss sich jedes verbitterte Grinsen und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie zur Seite aus einem Fenster sehen konnte, legte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf, das wissend und fast schon grausam wirkte.

Und dann, als die Musik zu spielen begann, erst langsam und doch ohne Vorwarnung, als Draco ihr mit einem festen und kalten Händedruck die Richtung dirigierte, da wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie zusammen wirken mussten wie zwei Eiskönige.

Obwohl sie eigentlich eine so warme Ausstrahlung hatte, sie spürte in diesem Moment selbst, wie anmutig, kalt und hochgestellt sie zusammen wirken mussten.

Sie erkannte eine Melodie in dem Lied. Sie wurde schneller.

Es war „Disconnected" von Lindsay Lohan, allerdings etwas umgeändert, mit anderen Instrumenten gespielt, so dass es nicht nur den Teenies gefallen musste und so für einen schnellen Tanz gut geeignet. Und als Ginny es erkannt hatte, war sie dankbar, dass sie den Text nicht hörte, wurde er gespielt und war leiser oder war er ganz weggelassen? Sie konnte nur die Melodie erkennen, sie war froh darüber, denn so konnte sie sich auf die Schritte konzentrieren, zu denen Draco sie sanft zwang.

„Du kannst ja wirklich tanzen", flüsterte sie, als die Musik schneller wurde und er sie etwas energischer im Kreis führte.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie ihm das Gesicht zugedreht hatte und seine funkelnden Augen trafen ihre.

Er lächelte eine Spur breiter und hob eine Augenbraue.

_Tu das nicht!_ Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Das möchte ich doch meinen! Und ich bin ziemlich froh, dass du mir noch nicht auf die Füße getreten bist!", flüsterte er zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, unterließ es aber sofort wieder, weil ihr einfiel, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Wie konnte sie das vergessen haben.

„Das ist wohl deine Art, Komplimente zu machen, Malfoy?", fragte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein bisschen kälter und überheblicher.

Sein Lächeln brach kurz zusammen.

„Ich mache keine Komplimente", schnappte er leise.

Sofort setzte er wieder das Eislächeln auf.

„Nicht?", flüsterte Ginny und es klang wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Dann kannst du das ja jetzt üben!"

Sie wusste genau, dass es riskant war, ausgerechnet jetzt die Führung zu übernehmen, völlig überraschend, doch das war es ihr wert. Sie lenkte ihn bestimmt zurück, drängte ihn immer weiter, bis sie wieder in der Mitte des Saals waren.

Er sah sie drohend an, und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war nun offensichtlich nur noch eine Fassade für die Menschenmenge. Oder seinen Vater.

„Dazu bräuchte ich erst ein Mädchen dem man überhaupt Komplimente machen kann!"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

_Was zum Teufel redet der da?_

„Du würdest vor Schock umfallen, vor lauter Ungewohntheit, und dann ein Kompliment aus heiterem Himmel …"

Das war das Stichwort. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte ihn von sich, doch eine Sekunde später riss sie ihn energisch wieder zurück, drehte sich auf einem Bein in seine Arme und ließ klackernd ihren Absatz auf den Boden schnellen.

Die nächsten zwei Sekunden schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen so gut es ging.

Ginnys Lächeln verschwand aus ihren Augen und sie nahmen einen triumphierenden Ausdruck an.

Sie sah Fred und George wie in Zeitlupe begeistert die Augen aufreisen, Harry verblüfft Chos Arm loslassen.

Die anderen Leute schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben, sie sahen mit Bewunderung und Respekt zu dem Tanzpaar.

Und sie hörte wie Draco an ihrem Ohr scharf die Luft einsog, es klang wie ein zurückschnellendes Zischen.

„Schlange!", whisperte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton der ihr kurz eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

„Immer doch!", antwortete Ginny kalt und setzte ihr Lächeln wieder auf.

Mit einer Handbewegung, die für andere vielleicht leidenschaftlich gewirkt hätte, aber Ginny fand sie einfach nur grob, wirbelte er sie von sich.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie wie die anderen um sie herum ebenfalls zu tanzen anfingen, doch sie wusste insgeheim, sie und Draco waren am besten.

Tatsächlich könnte man sagen, sie tanzten mit Leidenschaft, Ginny legte all ihren Hass in ihre Bewegungen und Draco tat dasselbe mit seiner Verachtung für das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen.

_Wie konnte sie nur_, dachte er angwiedert. Niemand behandelte ihn so. Und erst recht nicht vor seinem Vater, vor Reportern, und was am wichtigsten war: keine Weasley.

Er betete dass sie nicht mehr lange tanzen mussten. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr aller anderen Aufmerksamkeit hatten, könnten sie doch auchaufhören. Nein. Das ging nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht, wenn es ehrlich war, das hier war ihr kleines persönliches Duell.

_Gott_, dachte er und spürte einen Klumpen in seinem Hals. _Ich habe mich noch nie so niveauvoll duelliert, das ist ja fürchterlich! _

Die Musik verklang langsam.

Ginny und Draco wagten eine letzte Drehung, dann ließen sie einander los. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn.

„Danke", sagte sie grinsend.

„Ich denke das war ich dir schuldig, jedes Mädchen sollte einmal einen Führer gehabt haben, der ihr das Gefühl vermittelt, tanzen zu können", antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Na dann. Das nächste Mal solltest du besser auf deine Füße aufpassen, großer Meister", schnappte Ginny.

Er hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, den Lesern vom _Tagespropheten_ wird morgen gefallen, dass selbst ein perfekter Mensch wie du sich zu so etwas erniedrigen lässt. Noch dazu bei der ersten Selbstrepresentation. Glanzleistung, Ginny Weasley, wirklich."

Er verbeugte sich und sah sie ohne jeden Ausdruck in den Augen an. Dann drehte er sich um ging zwischen der tanzenden Menge hinurch, direkt auf ein paar Freunde aus Slytherin zu.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe.

_Das hat niemand gesehen, außer vielleicht Harry und die Zwillinge_, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Doch sie war tatsächlich verunsichert und so ging sie auf ihre Eltern zu.

Mollys Augen glänzten verdächtig.

_Au weia. War ich so schlecht?_

„Ginny, das war so wundervoll", sagte Molly mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber … musste das sein, das mit deinem Absatz? Das wirkte so – aufgesetzt erotisch", whisperte sie. „Pass ja auf, sie könnten aus dir so eine Lebedame machen."

Arthur Grinste und sah in Ginnys verblüfftes Gesicht. „Ach was, Molly", sagte er. „Das war klasse, wer hat dir diesen Schritt beigebracht? Das sah verdammt professionell aus, ich dachte ihr improvisiert?"

Ginny errötete leicht.

„Das – das habe ich selbst … das ist mir so eingefallen, auf die Schnelle, und da habe ich gedacht, warum nicht", sagte sie schnell.

Narcissa schürzte die Lippen und gab vor, Ginnys Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben, genau wie ihr Mann.

„Also, ich geh dann mal wieder", sagte Ginny.

Sie drehte sich um und lief langsam durch die Menschenmasse.

Was war das denn gewesen? Noch immer hatte sie kleine Verwunderungsfalten in der Stirn. _Aufgestetzt erotisch … Lebedame_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken. _Professionell._ Hatten ihre Eltern Drogen genomme? Das war doch eindeutig ein körperlicher Anschlag auf ihren Feind gewesen.

_Und ein verdammt gekonnter, wenn ich bitten darf!_

Sie entdeckte Ron und Hermine, die langsam miteinander tanzten. Na ja. Wenigstens Hermine tanzte. Was genaut Ron da machte, Ginny wusste es nicht.

Etwas weiter auf den nächsten Balkon zu tanzten Harry und Cho. Ginny spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, doch sie zwang sich weiterzugehen und die beiden nicht zu beachten.

Schließlich stand sie, auf die Brüstung gestützt, auf einem leeren Balkon und sah nach unten in die wunderbare Landschaft.

Man sah ziemlich weit hinten am Horizont die ersten Muggelstädte, weil die Ballsääle so hoch gebaut waren hatte sie eine beinahe grenzenlose Aussicht.

Die ersten Sterne fingen an zu leuchten und auch den Mond konnte sie sehen. Er sah dreckig und unfertig aus, blass. Es wurde dunkler.

Das war also ihr erster Ball.

Eigentlich gar nicht mal so besonders. Okay, sie hatte mit Draco Malfoy getanzt, einem Idioten, und sie hatte fünf Minuten lang im Rampenlicht gestanden, das alles hier war sehr aufwendig gestaltet und organisiert, aber ansonsten …

Sie begann sich zu langweilen. Tatsächlich, auf ihrem ersten Ball, überkam sie eine so große Langeweile, dass sie sich wünschte, verschwinden zu können.

Vielleicht könnte sie nach einer halben Stunde einfach in ihr Zimmer gehen, bis elf Uhr schlafen und danach wieder kommen? Sie ging davon aus, dass Fred und George ihre Tricks hatten, auf der Party wach zu bleiben, doch sie würde sie garantiert müde werden, wenn sie jetzt hierblieb.

Aber sie konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden.

_Ginny, wo bleibt dein Anstand?_, dachte sie zynisch.

Sie holte sich ein Glas Orangensaft und ging zurück an den Balkon. Doch da stand – Draco.

Ginny stöhnte genervt auf. Draco hörte es und sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.

„Die Tänzerin", stellte er fest und wandte den Blick gelangweilt wieder ab.

„Du hast einen festen Tritt", sagte er tonlos. „Doch du solltest darauf achten wo du ihn platzierst!"

Ginny stieß scharf die Luft aus. _Das gibt's nicht!_ Sie hatte eine kindischere Reaktion erwartet. Was für eine Enttäuschung … Enttäuschung? Es ärgerte sie eher, und diese Tatsache ärgerte sie noch mehr.

„Und du solltest darauf achten, wann du wen beleidigst, denn sonst könnten deine Luxusschuhe bis zum nächsten Tanz verdammt durchlöchert sein, Malfoy!", fauchte sie.

Er lachte kurz auf. „Gib's doch zu, Weasley, du würdest deine Absatzschuhe niemals opfern nur um meine Schuhe zu durchlöchern! Du brauchst sie doch noch falls Potter sich noch mal von seiner Cho Chang trennen könnte!"

Ginny spürte wie ihr Gesicht alle Farbe verlor und ihr der Mund aufklappte. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dann kniff sie entschlossen die Lippen zusammen, sie wurden fast weiß, und stellte sich vor Draco.

Sie funkelte ihn voller Verachtung an und dann schüttete sie ihm ihren Orangensaft direkt ins Gesicht.

Zwei Sekunden vergingen in denen sich keiner von ihnen regte.

Doch Draco ließ Ginny aus ihrer Starre erwachen. „Eigentlich wäre Sekt mir lieber gewesen, aber ich nehme an, sie haben dich noch nicht an die alkoholischen Getränke gelassen?" Er lächelte sie spöttisch an.

Ginny atmete schwer aus, knallte das leere Glas auf die breite Brüstung und ging so schnell sie konnte zurück in den großen Raum.

Dracos Lächeln verschwand.

_Dummes Mädchen. Kindisch …_

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ sämtliche Spuren von Ginnys Aktion verschwinden.

Dankbar dass sie alleine gewesen waren und keine Zeugen gehabt hatten drehte er sich wieder um.

Ginny ging, so elegant wie möglich mit einer solchen Stimmung, direkt auf Fred zu. Er stand an der mit großen blauen Blättern verkleideten Baar und holte sich und Celine ein Glas Sekt. George tanzte mit Linda schwungvoll und völlig unpassend auf der Tanzfläche.

„Fred, ich geh in mein Zimmer. Das mit Malfoy war eine Katastrophe und ich will nachher wach sein, also mach ich erst mal Pause!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und wollte wieder verstimmen, doch er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich zurück.

„Kannst du nicht, das würde auffallen, alle Fotografen suchen nach dir. Und wegen nachher mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben Wach-Mach-Taler entwickelt, die kriegt jeder. Damit uns niemand einschläft", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Ginny grummelte. „Jetzt muss ich ehrlich hier unten bleiben?", fragte sie.

Er nickte bestimmt und ging zu Celine.

Ginny war überrascht wie schnell die nächsten vier Stunden vorbeigingen. Als sie Malfoy nicht mehr über den Weg lief besserte sich ihre Laune, Harry forderte sie tatsächlich zu einem schnellen und nicht sehr damenhaften Tanz auf, sie tanzte mit ihrem Vater, einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw namens Michael Sanders und sogar Dumbledore forderte sie auf.

Schließlich fiel es Hermine, Harry und Ron doch noch ein, auf ihre Anwesenheit zu bestehen, doch Cho setzte in dem Augenblick als sie zu ihnen kam einen Schmollmund auf und schien ständig glänzende Augen zu haben. Es störte Ginny nicht, sie zogen durch die großen Hallen und hatten ihren Spaß.

Und ehe Ginny sich versah war es zwölf Uhr, die ersten Gäste gingen und auch die Anzahl der Fotografen und Reporter für diverse Klatschblätter hatte sich verringert.

Schließlich waren die Hallen fast leer und Ginny konnte unbemerkt verschwinden. Zusammen mit Hermine ging sie durch das große Schloss, nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie zogen sich Jeans an, Ginny ein hellblaues Top und Hermine ein rotes T-shirt.

Sie hatten beschlossen, genau ein Uhr loszugehen, es war besser, wenn die Party bereits im Gange war.

Mit der Vorfreude auf eine sorglose, Malfoy- und Chofreie Nacht wartete Ginny auf das Schlagen der Uhr.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass ein plötzlich auftauchender Malfoy oder eine an Harry Potter knabbernde Cho Chang das geringere Übel war, gegen das, was sie erwartete.


End file.
